


Confused skeleton with umbrella

by mekare



Series: Clarity of Vision illustrations [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Barrow-downs, Fanart, Gen, Humor, Humour, Pastels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: Clarity of Vision, chapter 4: this probably won't make much sense without the fic. :-)





	Confused skeleton with umbrella

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Clarity of Vision](https://archiveofourown.org/works/749001) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



  
[Chapter four](http://mithen.dreamwidth.org/41107.html) inspired me again :-) I forgot about the armour and weapons, ah well. This is after the battle...and after they have taken off their, erm, clothes scraps and weapons and relax in the fog - waiting for the next hapless travellers. I guess it isn't often that people a) come by their road b) are stupid enough to follow strange lights - they must be so bored! Bilbo's umbrella will probably be the attraction of the century! They will try to figure out what to do with it for the next hundred years or so.

 

  



End file.
